elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mammoth (Skyrim)
Mammoths are encountered in . They are massive elephantine creatures and one of the largest animals in Skyrim. Many mammoth skeletons can be found dotted across Skyrim's landscape, presumably having been killed by Giants for food or by Dragons. There is even a mammoth version of the legendary elephant's graveyard. There are many Giant Camps across Skyrim populated by giants and mammoths. Biology and behavior Mammoths are very large beasts, several times the height of a man at the shoulder with shaggy coats of fur and four long tusks. Mammoths are larger than the related elephants of southern Tamriel. They are generally found in small groups that are tended by giants. They live in the giants' camps, and are presumably the giants' main source of food as both meat and a source of cheese. Mammoth are very capable of taking out everything in their path with their amazing round house kicking and growing fists and punching people General stats Loot *Mammoth Snout *Mammoth Tusk *Random treasure Strengths *When the mammoths are attacked in a camp, their herding giant rightfully gets angry and defends the mammoth. *They are deadly to low-level players when close, as they can deal lots of damage with one hit. *They have lots of health and are resistant to frost damage. *Guards will not attack mammoths or giants. *One can use mammoths, (and giants), to help kill dragons, as they are hostile toward them. *You cant kill dragons but they annihilate everyone in skyrim with their nuking ablilities Weaknesses *Mammoths are quick in a straight line but cannot corner quickly. This can be used as a defense strategy against Mammoths by circling an obstacle to avoid the Mammoths' attacks. *Mammoths will not enter water or cross a stream in pursuit of a player. Any player wishing to take advantage of this may lure a mammoth away from the herd with either archery or ranged magic and then run into a nearby lake or river. The mammoth will look on from the shore, allowing the player to attack it without retaliation. Giants also avoid water, offering the mammoth no protection. *If sneak is one's passion, a follower can be used to distract a mammoth while the player uses ranged sneak attacks from afar, (remember, followers usually cannot be killed by any NPC character or creature, but can be killed by the Dragonborn). *One can also jump on a rock that it cannot climb and use ranged attacks. After a while the mammoth will walk away. Get off the rock and the mammoth will charge again. mammoths mammoth all, they are like chuck norris!!!! yoohoo. Souls *Mammoth souls are one of the best sources of grand souls in Skyrim. Most grand souls can only be obtained by killing the toughest boss-level monsters, such as a Dragon Priest or a Draugr Death Overlord. Quests *Ysolda in Whiterun asks for a mammoth tusk as a side task. *Madesi in Riften asks for a mammoth tusk in order to create a piece of jewelry. Uses *Mammoth skulls and tusks are commonly used in caves and mines as traps. Bugs *Mammoths may spawn in midair near the player when the player is in the tundra of Whiterun Hold *Mammoths sometimes float and levitate for a short while, then fall back to the ground. They can sometimes die from this fall. *Mammoths can walk on Odahviing's wing when he is on the ground but will fall off and die when Odahviing starts to fly. * Very rarely, a mammoth, if chasing the player, is able to get itself inside Whiteruns's Western Watchtower. * While usually unable to enter water, a mammoth may fall into a pool when chasing the player and become trapped. *Sometimes, a mammoth may glitch and move suddenly to a place nearby, even in mid-air. It is also possible that the mammoth may die instantly in this event. * It is possible that if a dragon flies low enough to collide with a mammoth, the mammoth will be hurled through the air whilst the dragon maintains its regular flight. If the mammoth lands on a solid surface it may die or take a large amount of damage. *A mammoth has been occasionally known to get stuck inside rocks or up trees. This allows an easy kill for even a character of the lowest level. Behind the scenes *Unless otherwise stated, the information above was obtained from in-game play or from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit Gallery Frozenmammoth.png|A Mammoth frozen in ice and loaded with Dwarven arrows, located southeast of the Alftand. Appearances * References de:Mammut ru:Мамонт